fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here and here. Thanks --Otherarrow 19:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Not sure It has come to my attention that, some wikia wiki's have articles on related websites, I was wondering if we should think about doing this, obviously we should do more necessary content if we can, but it coudn't hurt to have articles on related websites could it? obviously as an admin/regular user/trusted user I would like your opinion on this. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:13, 31 August 2008 (UTC) an example --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:20, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean related websites exactly? And how would we rwrite artcles on said websites?--Otherarrow 20:22, 31 August 2008 (UTC) By related i mean like serensforest.net or Fire Emblem Blog and we'd just write about the site fire emblem site. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:43, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Eh...I'm hesistant for some reason. Despite having a thousand articles, I still think we could do better. Also, who is going to write these things in a NPOV manner? Also, how will we sort out that gets in and what doesn't?--Otherarrow 20:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) #But some of us have already written most of the new articles we know into this wiki but would be able to continue writing about other fire emblem websites in article form.Plus there's nothing saying we have to start adding these pages straight away I was just checking for future reference. #Well if they go off neutral point ther's nothing stopping anyone from rewording them back to a NPOV #I say we set down a set list of rules like:Must be about Fire Emblem, no 'under construction pages', no other wiki's, e.t.c --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Fine fine. But not now. And stop tooting your own horn.--Otherarrow 21:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I wasn't tooting my own horn, I was saying I have run out of ideas. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:04, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh...You have to admit it looks like it from a particular perspective.--Otherarrow 21:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, rereading i see where you got that, either way should we draft up the guidelines/rules now, so anyone is able to start if they want to? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:07, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Those rules you sated out would be a start, also, they have to be popular enough, updated often enough that no one belives that they are dead. That sort of thing.--Otherarrow 21:13, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok i'm on it Our google ranking starting to fall In the last day its dropped 3 places!!! To remedy the situation, we need to: #Build content at about twice the current speed #Try and get more links to us, this drop could be linked to, serenesforest taking the link to us off the main page and into the links section and so to substitute that boost we need other external links to us. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Ok...How do I put this nicely? Oh! How about if you stoped trying these cheap ass tricks and just let time flow it's course then it will all flow togther. Google is not God Semaj. Not god. That is Jeeves from the old Ask.--Otherarrow 15:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) #Without a high enough google ranking, we won't get new users and the wiki will rot and die. #Ask Jeeves is as good as blue in a Red convention. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Your thinking of the modern Ask. Anyway, I never see any other Wikis pulling this crud. If you work at it, they will come. If we relay {sp?} on cheap tricks it will come back to haunt us. OK?--Otherarrow 15:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I never mentioned 'Rely'ing on cheap tricks, asking a site to mention us isn't a cheap trick, otherwise sites like fire emblem blog and serenesforest woudn't have done it. Either way i'm not going to argure this so lets just leave it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Sorry to bother you.--Otherarrow 16:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) So we can have easier access to the multiple upload feature Can you please go to MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox and add the following to the end: * Special:MultipleUpload|Multiple uploads Thank You --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I think I screwed up. How does whatever it is look?--Otherarrow 16:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC) works perfect. :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going to start the work on the websites soon I know I said i'd stave off for a bit, but I can't think off much more to edit on the wiki. I will most likely start tonight. P.S before when we didn't know if it ws serenesforest or wikia spotlight sending us so many new users, you were right it was serensforest, I was just experimenting with the widgets and saw about it on the 'referals widgit' --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Ignore th p.s hadn't placed the internal links option on, it was in fact both. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Umm...OK? A bit of warning, the rules may need dissussion though.--Otherarrow 21:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) If you put up a sitentoice, we can encourage users to discuss their views on what the rules should be and incorparate that into it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) OK. How as that? Does it need rephrasing? Any typos?--Otherarrow 21:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) #You may want to change it to 'new policy on certain page creations' to add a little more detail.(as its just a minor change there is no pint in altering the sitenotice ID though. #Can you see the trivia a bit on Aran and my argument against it on Talk:Aran, I just want to check that i'm not being oppinionated before I go deleting that bit off. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC)